The present invention relates to containers of the type including a container body with an open mouth selectively closed by a spring biased lid, and more particularly to such containers wherein the biasing action is provided by a rubber-like or elastomeric member mounted to and between the lid and the rim portion of the container body.
The prior art includes many examples of lidded containers wherein the closed lid, upon release of an appropriate latch, automatically moves to an open position impelled by a biasing spring. Such an opening force has, for the most part, normally heretofore been provided by metal springs of various types, including leaf or compression springs, torsion springs and the like.
As a variation and improvement on conventional metal springs, it has recently been proposed to use elastically deformable springs such as rubber. Two examples of such usage will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,348, to Takeuchi, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,221 D1 to Bando et al. Takeuchi utilizes a rather elaborately configured spring of L or channel configuration, relying in large part on the configuration for the spring action. Bando, to the contrary, utilizes what appears to be a rather simple flat elongate constant thickness strip which, upon compression, curls on itself and is received in an opening.
Another feature-known in the prior art which has a bearing on the present invention is the expedient of providing a handle assembly on a container body wherein the body includes a vertical recess in a portion of the body wall with the handle extending across the recess wherein the recess allows for engaging fingers inward of the handle for manipulation of the container. Note as an example U.S. Pat. No. Des.422,457 to Daenen et al and U.S. Pat. No. Des.423,294 to Klein. Also note U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,586 D1 to Frankenberg.